


Hurricane DeLuca

by magos186



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, S1E17 - Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: After the fight at the end of Crazy, what happens when Max shows up at Maria's looking for Michael?





	Hurricane DeLuca

**Author's Note:**

> This is my reaction to Max hitting Michael (based on Michael's reaction when he gets hit). 
> 
> Story note: Maria's mother is out of town.

The insistent knocking woke Maria from her sleep. She carefully made her way out from underneath the man in her bed, pulling her robe on over her pajamas as she made her way to the front door. She rubbed her right eye with her fist as she pulled the door open. When she saw who was standing there, all semblance of sleep was replaced with anger. “What are you doing here Max?” She asked, her voice hard.

“I’m looking for Michael. He’s not at his apartment. Have you seen him?”

“I wouldn’t tell you even if I did,” she said, closing the door. Max put his foot in the way so she couldn’t and forced the door fully open, stepping into the house.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Max demanded.

“It means I’m protecting him for once, whether he likes it or not.”

“You think he needs protection from me?” The boy asked with a laugh.

“Yes, I do. When I found out about you, you were the only one of the three of you who didn’t scare me. So I watched you all for a while. I watched how you interacted with each other. And I want to know what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you treat Michael like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like he’s something you scraped off your shoe. You all keep saying you’re family and that you’re all each other has. When he was sick, I could see how much Isabel cares about him. I can’t deny seeing the connection there and if one day they decide that being with their own kind makes more sense than being with a human, I would understand because at least I know she’d take care of him. But you Max…why isn’t he good enough for you? Why do you constantly put him down? You act like he’s this giant burden you have to force yourself to put up with. You have no respect for him.”

“That’s not true,” Max denied defensively.

“Really? So the other night you didn’t let yourself and everyone else into his apartment, without even having the decency to knock? Would it have killed you to wait the extra thirty seconds it would have taken? I doubt he’s ever done that to you. God, why did you even tell him about Topolsky in the first place? We all know you don’t trust him. You keep things from him so he doesn’t ‘run off and do something stupid.’ All he wants is to find out the truth, find out where he’s from and how to get home. He just wants to go home, but you’ll never understand that will you? You don’t want to know. You like your life here, you have a family. You’ll never understand the need to find something different, something better. You’ve never been abandoned by anyone. You don’t know how it feels. And before you start spouting off about how you were left in the pods by yourselves, you still had Isabel. You were found by good people who liked you and wanted you around. He’s never had that. Everyone who has ever come into his life has hurt him. You’re supposed to be different. You’re supposed to be his family.”

“I am his family.”

“Then fate must really hate him. He wound up with an abusive foster father and his so called brother is abusive too.”

“I have _never_ abused him!” Max roared angrily. Maria crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to back down. 

“Then what do you call last night? You. Hit. Him. You are the one person that’s supposed to have his back, supposed to be there for him. You know that Hank hurt him and you did the exact same thing. He was up all night jumping at every damn noise because of you. And it’s not just that you hit him. You are emotionally abusive. You are always putting him down about everything. Don’t even try to deny it. You want an example? How about the art show? I was there. I saw his painting Max. It was amazing. He intrigued me so I was watching him from the side of the room and I could see the pride on his face when his teacher told him it was the best thing to come out of his class all year. He looked so excited for you and Isabel to see it. All he wanted to do was share something he’d created with his own two hands, no special powers, with the only two people in this world who meant anything to him. But you didn’t care about that. I saw the hurt in his eyes when you said he was just ‘dabbling in the arts,’ the way he shut down. But he puts up with it because you’re his ‘brother.’ He told you the truth about Hank. He asked you to keep it a secret. You promised him, but you didn’t keep that promise. You told your sister and she told me and Liz. He didn’t want anyone to know and you broke your word. You didn’t trust him to look into the Atherton thing alone. That would not have turned into the giant mess it did if you trusted him. _You_ are the reason Topolsky even showed up in the first place. You were the one they were following. And when you found us at the motel, you were such a jerk to him.

“Why do you always hurt him? He’s a good person Max. He’s not an idiot. He is extremely smart actually. I know I give him crap all the time about not being the perfect boyfriend, but you know what I realized the other night? It’s not that he doesn’t want to be or that he’s too lazy to put in the effort, it’s that he doesn’t _know_ how to be in a relationship. He’s never been in one. He’s never had an example of one. He’s embraced his alien side because all his human side has ever known is pain. Well I intend to change that. He has me now and I’m not going to give him up, not without a massive fight. I don’t care who I have to fight either, whether it’s the FBI, alien hunters, or even you. I will never stop trying to protect him. So you can get out of my house Max Evans, and don’t come back, not unless you have a massive attitude adjustment,” Maria ordered, shoving the shocked boy back through the door, closing it in his face. She locked it and pulled a chair in front of it for good measure. When she turned around, she saw Michael standing in the living room doorway. 

“No one’s ever defended me before,” he said softly. Maria walked over to him and took his face in her hands. 

“I meant what I said. You are so special Michael and you deserve better. I will never stop defending you,” she vowed.


End file.
